Moments Like These
by AngelxCloud
Summary: Moments throughout the two seasons that stuck out as royed moments Roy Mustang and Edward Elric Roy/Ed
1. Chapter 1

I've been working on this FOREVER. literally. AND the stupid doc manager wouldn't take the bloody story! I started this before school ended LAST year, as in April or May. some facts are a little off, though, to fit this story. and warning, I jump around a lot….sorry about that ^.^

I've put a lot of time in this, so please enjoy

"You were trying to bring back your mother, weren't you?" Granny asked.

Alphonse didn't say anything as the door opened.

"Well that explains a few things. Human transmutation. I've never seen such a furious reaction before. Pardon me." Mustang said, holding up his pocket watch.

"A State Alchemist?" Al asked as Mustang came fully into the room.

"What are YOU doing here? I have no time to entertain dogs! Can't you see these boys are hurt?"

"Take it easy ma'am, I'm just checking the mail." Mustang said, holding up a letter that Edward had sent.

"One of our letters! Then you know where my dad is?" Al asked with hope.

"I only wish, kid. We've been looking for Hohenheim for a long time, and we're still only kicking up dirt."

"Well if you didn't have any information why did you come? You sure as heck aren't going to find their dad here."

"Let's call it nostalgia, or misplaced curiosity. Whatever it was, I'm happy I came. If these boys can try human alchemy and survive. Their dad just dropped a rung on my priority list." Mustang said, finally turning his obsidian eyes at the boy on the bed. He felt his heart stutter as he looked at the most beautiful boy he's ever seen.

"I want you out of this house immediately! I've had enough lives wrecked by the state!" Pinako growled out.

"The name's Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, State Alchemist. Pay me a visit in central sometime." Mustang said, tearing his eyes from the boy on the bed and walked back out the door.

TIMESKIP

"Don t take any lives, that's all I asked you, Bald." Mustang smirked, "And as it turns out it seems you did just as you were told."

"So I take it your Mustang?" Bald asked with a gleam in his eye. Then his ropes fell lose as he leapt up, the knife in his arm raised to strike Mustang.

Mustang stood calmly as he held up his hand and snapped, causing an explosion that singed every inch of Bald's skin.

Ed watched from a distance, shielding his eyes from the shock wave.

"That flame! That's awesome!" He exclaimed, his golden eyes wide.

"I controlled myself. The damage to your skin isn't nearly as bad as it feels. You can call me Roy Mustang, or just Lieutenant Colonel, hell, you can call me the Flame Alchemist. Whatever you do, remember the pain."

"So, he's Mustang." Ed murmured, looking in awe at Roy. Before rage filled him, causing him to run up to him. "Hey!" he yelled.

Roy snapped his head over, seeing the golden-haired boy run toward him. He took in a sharp breath when he met Ed's eyes. They were also golden, lit with determination.

"You knew! That's why you made us take this train! You put us at risk on purpose!" Ed growled out.

"Come on, Ed. You think I got the whole world on strings? Anyway, you should focus on the good news here, the General heard about your exploits saving the train and agreed to make a special acceptation, he's letting you take the state alchemy exam. You're gonna be the talk of the military, kid."

"Acceptation? But you always said we could take it! That's why we came!" Ed said, pointing at Mustang.

"Be realistic, Ed. The State's never let a kid take a military exam before. But, guess luck's on your side. Good thing you took that earlier train, don't you think?" Mustang asked, leaning forward, his eyes softening slightly.

Realization coursed through Ed as his arm lowered, then he lifted it back up to salute him. Mustang walked forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. Mustang froze as a shock ran through him as he made contact with the young boy.

"Wither or not you take the test is still up to you. I'm not trying to run your life." Ed had a look of shock as warmth seared through him at Mustang's touch. Then it was gone as Mustang removed his hand and continued walking.

Ed quickly spun around and held up his fist. "Of course I'll take it! And pass! I would've done it anyway!" Ed shouted after him.

No one but Hawkeye and Hues noticed the shock that went through the pair, and the smile on Mustang's face as he walked away. Hues looked back at Ed with a smile of his own. He'd been pestering Roy to get a wife, but apparently, wife wasn't in his interest at all.

Ed sat there, staring after Mustang, not hearing what Al had said, his heart beat fast and his breath slightly heavy as he heard the little girl from the train call to them.

MORE TIMESKIP

"Here, you should take this with you." Mustang said, tossing the pocket watch at Ed.

Ed barley caught the watch and smiled, looking down at it. "You know, I was picturing a more appointment ceremony. Trumpets or something." He said with a smile.

"Sure, Ed, congrats! You're a dog of the military. Lieutenant Havoc, take him home." The smile fell from Ed's lips as Havoc stood up.

When Havoc came back, he sat down then cleared his throat. "That's not how to win a heart." Mustang snapped his head up.

"What?" He asked, setting his papers down to look at Havoc.

"Come on we've all seen how you look at Elric. Just yesterday Hues was…OUCH! What?!" He complained as Hawkeye glared at him, shaking her head slightly. "Never mind." He sighed, going back to his papers. Mustang let it drop.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hasn't investigations found anything yet?" Mustang asked in a low voice.

"Don't blame us." Hues said holding his head.

Ed stood there quietly watching the little boy cry over his mother. Then as Hawkeye picked up the boy, who was holding onto the covering, as he wailed and kicked out, removing the covering from the dead woman. Revealing the bloody seen. Ed's eyes went wide in shock, then in fear as it morphed into the thing that was suppose to be his mother, then images of her filled his head, ending with that thing. He took a step back before his legs crumbled, and he blacked out.

As he fell, Mustang dropped too, to catch Ed as he fell, making sure his head didn't collide with the pavement.

"Ed!" Hues called. Two officers went to take Ed from Mustang, but he swatted the hands away and gathered him up in his arms, and stood up. Ed was trembling, saying something too softly to hear. Mustang quickly took Ed to the car.

THREE YEARS LATER

"Oh and I almost forgot, we got a call from a officer in Aquroya. So tell me, is Psiren a real ten under the mask?"

Jealousy burned through Ed as he looked away. "So, you know everything we do, is that what you're saying?" He huffed. Mustang smiled and stood up, Ed following suit.

He strode to him, leaning down pressing his lips to Edward's, pulling the smaller body into his own. Ed kissed back, allowing the tongue to enter his mouth willingly.

Hawkeye opened up the door, she and a select few knew about the two. "Sir, you have company." She said urgently, causing the pair to break apart, just in time for a dozen to men come in, Bask Gran in the center. Mustang glanced at Hues who shrugged. Gran looked at Edward's panting form before continuing.

LATER THAT DAY

"I'm sorry I kept it from you, but you should go visit him." Roy said softly. Ed smiled softly, sitting beside him, and pulled him down to a kiss. Ed broke away, clapping then placed his hands on the ground, cleaning it up easily, before dragging Mustang back to the house for the rest of the night.

ABOUT ONE MONTH LATER

"You honestly don't think them being hospitalized was important information for me?" Mustang demanded. When he heard that Ed had been injured he went berserk, shaking and nearly blew up headquarters. Hawkeye had barley calm him down.

"I'm sorry, I thought I told you. It was just some minor scrapes." Hues said.

"HE COULDN'T USE HIS ARM ANYMORE!" Mustang was enraged. How could Hues say that he forgot to tell him that his lover was injured?

"More importantly, I have heard some things. looks like your transfer to central may become finalized soon. You need to hurry up and become important here so we can have an easier time! And marry Ed!" He rushed out the last sentence.

Mustang slammed down the phone. More important?! Nothing was more important than Ed, even becoming Fuhrer. If it came to it, he would quit the military to stay with the boy.

"Easy on the phone, sir." Hawkeye said, holding a stack of books.

"Lieutenant, book us a train!"

"To Central, Colonel?" She asked looking at him.

"Something is going here." Mustang said, still looking at the phone, trying to calm down. He had called the day after that the boys were taken to the hospital! And all Hues did was remind him to send a present to his daughter, nothing about his Edward in the hospital.

ABOUT ANOTHER MONTH LATER

Ed ducked behind the bush, Al under a blanket of leaves and mud.

"I on't think it's worth it. Betraying those kids for our own careers." Breda confessed.

"We're not doing this for us, Breda." Falman said, looking just as sad.

"I know, we're doing it for the Colonel so he doesn't take the blame for Lior. Why do you think I'm trudging through this forest?"

Pain shot through Edward. Roy just wanted him for the Lior accident? He was willing to give his lover to the military to advance? _Do I mean that little to him?_ He blinked the burning tears away, swallowing the cry that wanted to tear from his throat. He heard a twig snap behind him. He spun, staring with his watery eyes at the two, Havoc and Fuery. Havoc pointed a gun at him. "Hey, Ed, it's nice to see you again." Fuery said.

"You have to give the Colonel credit. He told us you would take this old short cut to get back home." Ed turned around, not looking at the two, Havoc lowered his gun slightly. "Look, no hard feelings.

"I'm not going." Ed stated firmly.

"Ed please." Fuery pleaded.

"I'm not a military dog anymore." Ed said, lunging forward, grabbing the gun. "Go ahead and fire. When that bullet ricochets' off my hand, who do you think gets hurt?"

"Ed please, don't do this." Fuery tried again.

"Go ahead, shoot."

"STOP IT!" Al yelled, pulling the blanket off. The two men, not expecting it, jumped, Havoc's hand squeezing the trigger. The bullet went through Havoc's hand, and grazed the side of Fuery's head.

"I'm really sorry, but I had to." Ed whispered, looking at them with sad eyes before turning away, Al close behind.

"Stop right there, Ed!" Breda called, lunging for the blond.

Ed dodged and clapped his hands, forcing the suits of Falman and Breda to expand, letting them bounce harmlessly.

"Edward! If you have anything you want to say, we'll listen! We're not your enemy here!We're trying to help you out to tell your side to Investigations!" Falman shouted after him.

Mustang squatted next to Havoc, bandaging his arm. "I wonder if they're willing to fight us to the death." Hawkeye said solemnly, her eyes cast down.

"Roy, he's hurting." Havoc said. When Mustang gave him a confused look, Havoc only said, "You'll see." Mustang didn't want to do this, chasing his lover down. But it was the only way of getting to talk to him, he couldn't do that in Central.

Ed and Al ran along side the river, sprinting right towards the group of military men.

"FREEZE!" They shouted, pointing their guns at the duo.

Edward clapped his hands and created a huge rock that he and Al was on top of, working their legs to keep from falling off.

Then a snap echoed, destroying the large rolling rock. Edward and Alphonse sat, Ed coughing, in a cloud of dust.

"You know, running makes you look guilty." Mustang said.

"We're running cause we knew you would come after us! Isn't that what every dog does when it's chased?" Ed demanded.

"Yes, but a trained dog never defies the orders of it's owner."

"Them I'm a stray."

"Really? Then maybe we'll have to put you down."

"Just come with us, Ed, we're not out to hurt you! We just want to get to the bottom of what happened in Lior." Falman and Breda came running up, both pointing guns at them.

"I'll never go back there, you'll have to kill me first."

"So what, you're gonna shirk off responsibilities and revert to a stubborn child?"

"Say what you want! I'm in control, now!" Ed said, clapping and pressing a hand against a rock, turning it into a huge wall in the middle of the river, causing a huge wave of water to come crashing down on the military personnel, wetting Mustang's gloves.

"Good luck making sparks now! AL!" Ed smirked, turning to run away.

"Major." Mustang said.

"Sir." Armstrong started to lift up the rocks and punching to the brothers, Mustang pulled out matches and flicked one, filling the spikes heading towards the brothers to fill with hot air. As they hurried towards the brothers, Al stepped in front of Ed to protect him.

"Al!" Ed said, slightly worried. Then he looked at the two men. "I'm sure you made that move very effective in Ishbal." Ed sneered. Mustang sparked another match, causing the wall that Ed created to crumble at the top. surrounding the two in a rock formation.

Mustang started walking towards the brothers.

"STOP!" Winery screamed, tears filling her eyes, falling to her knees. "Please, just stop." She pleaded. Mustang froze before speaking.

"I once executed two people, two doctors. 'There's no sides, just patients.' That's what they said as they treated our fallen enemies in Ishbal. But the people they were healing would just rise up again to fight us. The Military asked them to stop, but they wouldn't, and their make-shift hospital was becoming a den for insurgents. I got my orders in the morning, and I shot them that night. Afterwords I tried to kill myself, but I was too much of a coward. So I took an oath instead. To never follow an unreasonable command again. To reach a point where I don't have to follow them, and I stay true to that. I'm not chasing you because I was commanded to, I'm doing it because I'm pissed. Now, why the hell did you run away without asking for my help first?!"

Ed stared in shock, his heart stopped hurting and he could breathe again, the look of shock faded into a soft smile.

Mustang clenched his teeth when neither boy answered. Armstrong placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell us, boys, please. What happened?"

They looked at each other before Al finally spoke. "Fuhrer King Bradley is a humunculus." Everyone's faces turned to ones of shock.

"They're after the philosopher stone, and they're pulling all the strings in the military."

"There Fuhrer's secretary is a humunculus too."

"I thought she was an alien." Sciezka said softly.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"It's Archer." Mustang said softly. Al had just confessed that there was red stones in Edward's pocket watch. "He uses that trick to amplify alchemic reactions."

"What?" Ed breathed.

"When we were crushing the Ishbalin Rebellion, Gran ordered us to do the same thing."

"Wait a minute, Colonel. You're saying that even though you knew the military made a partial Philosopher stone, you waited until now to tell me about it?" Ed demanded, storming up to his lover.

"I thought when Doctor Marcoh ran away, they put a stop to that research. I had no way of knowing they were using …" He was cut off by Ed grabbing his collar and pulling him down to his level.

"I don't trust you." He growled, making Mustang's eyes widen.

"Brother!" Al said, starting to come up.

"You knew what it took to make one! And still, you let me search for that damn thing?"

"That's enough!" Mustang snapped, grabbing Ed's arm to pull him off. But at that moment Al had reached his brother, and was grasping his back to try to pull him off the older male. But the action caused him to go flying back…into the water.

"AL!" Ed screamed.

"He can't go in water!" Winery said, her eyes wide in shock.

"AL! ALLLLLL!" Ed screeched, letting his lover go and running to the water's edge. But everyone froze as Al jumped up.

THAT NIGHT

"Come on, Dad." Al said, leaving the house, Hohenheim quickly following, sparing a glance back at his older son. Mustang saw the hurt expression on his lover's face.

"Edward." He whispered softly, pulling the smaller boy into his arms, who tensed before relaxing in the comforting embrace. "I'm sorry I made you believe that I was going to betray you." Mustang murmured in his ear.

"And I'm sorry I said I didn't trust you. Sciezka was there, along with Armstrong, and those military people…" Ed trailed off, silenced by a kiss.

"Meet me at midnight on the porch." He purred in the blond's ear, who nodded breathlessly.

MIDNIGHT

Edward stepped down the steps, his golden eyes trying to see through the darkness. Arms wrapped around his slim waist, lifting him up, lips pressing against his neck.

Ed gasped slightly, his eyes finally adjusting. "Roy." He purred, twisting in the arms, pressing his lips to the other's. "Come." Ed said, breaking away, and pulling out of Mustang's arms, and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the forest.

"Where're we going?" Roy asked, slightly pouting because the kiss ended.

"Just come on." Ed sighed, pulling a little harder. He lead the way for a few minutes, heading deeper into the forest before finally stopping.

"Where are we?" Mustang asked, looking around.

"Close to my old house." Edward said, clapping his hands and pressing them to the grassy flooring. The blue lightning bolts lit up the area, and a trapdoor appeared. Right before he opened it up he pulled the taller down for another kiss.

"Come on." Ed said, pulling the Colonel down the steps. Inside was darker, lit with a couple of candles, on the floor. The only other object in the room was the huge bed. Mustang smirked, and pushed him onto the bed.

Hohenheim was walking through the forest. Al had finished asking all kinds of questions and had finally fallen asleep. He was just too restless to sleep, his head filled with the images of what happened to his sons. He heard rustling through the leaves, causing him to still and glance around.

Then he saw that Colonel that was had talked to him before Al took him to the old house being led by his eldest son. His eyes widened, not as he saw his son transmute without a circle, but at the fact that his son just kissed another man. Right before he lead him down a hole in the ground. His eyes widened as he heard the moans. He backed away slowly, his eyes seeming to go wider. His son was with another man? Hohenheim went back to Al, not waking him, and laid down.

NEXT MORNING

"Well, if I'd known he'd leave this early I would've beat him up yesterday." Ed grumbled.

"That's not funny Brother, let's go find him right now!"

"Take it from me, Al, he's long gone." Ed said as Mustang came into the room. Roy walked to Ed, since Al knew about it, he leaned down and kissed the blonde.

"So you two made up?" Al asked. Mustang hummed, sitting next to his lover, who leaned into the older man. Ed blinked lazily, all the anger from his father disappearing instantly. Roy wrapped an arm him, sliding their chairs closer together. Al sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna win the fight.

"Hey, I have to go distract the Interrogation group, then go back Central."

"Why?" Ed whined.

"Because, I need to see if the Fuhrer is really a humunculus." He said, running a hand through the blonde locks.

"You don't trust my word?" Ed pouted.

"I do, but I need to check something out." Ed sighed snuggling closer into the other. Al couldn't stay mad at his older brother, seeing him actually be affectionate to someone else.

* * *

I had to break this up into two parts for the stupid thing to upload.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, this apparently was too long for the uploader to take, so I had to do it in two chapters /).-

* * *

ALMOST TWO DAYS LATER

Ed dropped off the wall, landing in-front of Mustang's car. "Hey! I need your car!" Edward called, slamming his hands on the hood of the car. His golden eyes widening as he saw Hawkeye, his head automatically turning, seeing Mustang.

"Well, I'll be damned." Mustang muttered softly.

"Mustang! Did you come to capture us, too?" Ed demanded.

IN THE CAR

"Then where were you heading when you ran into me, General?"

"The Y-district."

"Where the Furer has his private estate." Hawkeye continued.

"Going to wish his kid a happy birthday?" Ed asked, looking at his lover, waiting for a reply. "I got you. It's top secret." Ed snorted. It's never stopped Mustang before. "But you know, they'll be waiting for you."

"Armstrong staged a coo for me on the Northern Front. The Furer wouldn't imagine I'll be right back under his nose in central."

"I thought you were all about following orders and kissing ass so you can become Furer one day." Ed asked, confused.

"Wait a minute, that's not fair, you became a military dog too so you can chase your own goals, so don't go…"

"Easy. The end justifies the means when comes to achieving my ultimate goal. Back then it just seemed like the right stance for me to take."

"You realize that there'll be no justification in the eyes of the public if you go against the Furer. Even if you pulled it off. You'll never be allowed to succeed with your reputation, the masses won't hear of it."

"That may be, but even so, I can't let them get away with what he's done."

"So you're doing all this, to avenge Hues?"

"You got it. He musta known what was going on in the military and that's why he was killed."

"And for that you're willing to throw away everything you've worked for, your entire career?"

"Without a second thought. Not so different from you, is it? Selflessly giving up your status as a State Alchemist for your brother's sake. Like adults we sallow the crap they feed us, and now we're throwing it all aside. Funny we're both trying to live out our dreams, like children." He looked at the blond. "I can't let you…..come with me." He said softly.

OUT OF THE CAR

Ed pulled the other down, kissing him softly.

"I'll see you after all this." Mustang promised, Ed nodding solemnly, kissing him again. He let go reluctantly, smiling softly at his lover before turning and running down the sidewalk.

AFTER THE BATTLE

(A/N Edward never left the world, going back to England and Hohenheim, he woke up with Alphonse with his automail arm and leg)

Ed stared up at the blue sky, wondering what to do next, for it had been nearly a month. He finally got his brother back in his own body, not in a suit of armor. He kinda felt lonely, Al didn't remember anything, and Winery was engrossed with her mechanic duties to notice. Occasionally Teacher stopped by, but he felt very alone. He closed his eyes and a pair of obsidian orbs flashed behind his closed lids. Ed sat up instantly, regret filling him instantly. How could've he forgotten about his lover?

Edward quickly stood up and went to his room, grabbing his suit case and started packing.

"Brother? What are you doing?" Al asked, coming into the room.

"I'm going to central, Al, I'll be gone for a few days." He looked back and smiled softly at his brother. A weird look crossed Al's eyes, but they vanished with a big grin.

"I'll tell Pinako!" He said brightly, rushing out of the room. The smile vanished as Ed continued packing, his heart hammering as he thought of seeing his lover again.

The good bye scene was usual, only Al stayed there, waving good-bye with Winery and Pinako. Rose had stayed behind, taking care of her child.

The train ride was long and slow, the seconds ticking by like minutes, minutes like hours. Ed's irritation level was high until they pulled in the station. Too restless to find someone to take him, Ed walked to Mustang's house.

Now at the door, he froze. What if he wasn't there? Ed shook the worries away, and brought up his right arm and knocked. A few seconds later, Hawkeye opened the door.

"Edward!" She whispered, shocked. She actually pulled him in a hug. "Go up to the room, I'm going out to get food." Hawkeye smiled at him before pushing her was past him and out the house.

Edward slowly climbed up the stairs, turning into the bedroom. Opening the door he stopped completely. Mustang had an eye patch on his left eye. But at the moment he was staring out the window, with a seemingly dull eye.

"Hawkeye, I told you I don't need to be checked on like…" He turned his head, expecting the woman, instead found his lover. "Edward…"

"What the hell happened?" Edward demanded, shutting the door and walking up to him. Mustang didn't answer as he reached for the younger, pulling him onto the bed, laying on their sides.

"Where have you been?" Roy demanded instead of answering.

Ed looked away, guilt filling him once again, this time stronger, he had been laying in the grass while his lover was suffering from the loss of an eye. "I got Al's body back." He whispered, causing a small gasp. "But I got the beating of the century because I needed a new arm, though." He smiled.

"So you got half of your dream." Roy said, bringing a hand up and stroking the blonde locks.

"I never cared for getting my body back to normal, just Al's. So I did get my wish…but what about yours?"

A smirk filled his lips. Reaching over the smaller boy, he grabbed something off the nightstand. He brought a piece of paper into Ed's line of sight, and handed it to him.

Ed opened it and read, his eyes growing wide, then looked up. "Really?" He asked in a disbelieving voice. "You're Fuhrer?"

"As soon as I'm fully recovered." Mustang said, wrapping an arm around Ed's waist, pulling them even closer. Then pressed his lips against Ed's neck, running his tongue along the skin.

Edward hummed when the tongue left a trail leading up to his mouth before lips pressed against his own. He kissed back, winding his hands up to Mustang's black hair to pull him closer.

"Where's Hawkeye?" Roy asked against Ed's lips.

Edward broke, slightly panting. "She said t-that she was going to the m-market." He breathed.

Mustang smirked, capturing Edward's lips with his own once more. Mustang then flipped their positions, leaving him hovering over the blond. He then slid his hands up Ed's shirt, breaking away long enough to remove the thing.

"Wait!" Edward breathed, pulling away. "Are you sure? You're recovering." He was answered by lips upon his.

Roy pulled back once again to undo his shirt, throwing it away, sliding off his pants, stripping Edward, too. Edward didn't put up much of a fight, if fighting is what you call it. He wiggled to help get the cloth off his body.

Roy leaned down and ran his tongue along the scars on the younger's shoulder, relishing in the slightly metallic twang of his automail. He felt the shiver that ran through the blond. Then Roy trailed up, kissing his way to the other's lips.

* * *

Hehehe ain't I just a stinker? this is a test. if enough people review, then i will post another chapter completing the last scene. REVIEW PLS SO I CAN WRITE THE SCENE


End file.
